


The Adventures of Li'l Lantis

by Sister_Aurelia



Series: In better alternate timelines [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Androids, Bedtime Stories, Breakfast, Coffee, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Hugs, Kid Fic, M/M, Parental Spanking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: Lantis, the A.I. of the fair city of Atlantis, has a special request...Part of the "In a better future" universe, where no major character deaths happened, and the nice people from SGA are enjoying their lives in Pegasus.





	1. Lantis' wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> _Hi everyone!_   
>  _This story is part of the[ “In a better future”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3733042) storyline and starts some time after Chapter 11._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _It's also a gift for popkin16. Thank you, honey, for always cheering me on, and listening to my ramblings about all the plot bunnies! :D_
> 
>  
> 
>  _Quick summary up til now: In a happy AU where there were no major character deaths, John and Rodney are happily married, and have adopted a little orphan girl from Pegasus named Nemia. Jack and Daniel are living on Atlantis now. Elizabeth and Carson are still alive and well, the same goes for Janet Fraiser and George Hammond. (Janet and Sam are a happy couple and raising Cassie together.)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Lantis, the A.I. Of the City of Atlantis approaches John with a special request..._

* * *

 

_JohnColonel?_

 

_Yeah, hon?_

 

_We have a wish._

 

John smiles. _All right, let's hear it._

 

_You remember when McKayDoctorRodney made FRAN in the Replicator Lab?_

 

John has a feeling he knows where this is going.

 

_I do._

 

_We would like to have a body of our own. McKayDoctorRodney could make it for us. And he would make sure it was absolutely safe!_

 

John doesn't doubt it. Still, he is reluctant about this idea. He's going to have to discuss it with Elizabeth and Jack anyway, and he has a good idea what Jack will say.

 

_Honey… We need to talk about that before we decide anything. Why do want a body, sweetheart?_

 

Lantis’ voice sounds quite small and shy when she answers.

_We’d like to experience what a hug feels like. You, and JackGeneral, and others too are often patting our walls when you would hug someone else._

 

John's heart goes out to her. She sounds so wistful, and it's such an innocent wish. His brave, lonely Lantis. Abandoned by her people, waking up thousands of years later to strangers running around her corridors. None of her sister ships survived, or at least they haven’t found them yet. In a way, she’s utterly alone, in spite of the hundreds of people living here.

Still she tirelessly does her best to help them, and make life as comfortable as possible, almost never asking for anything in return.

Is it really too much to ask to give her a little comfort?

He’s tempted to just give her the go-ahead right now, but he does the responsible thing instead.

 

“I’ll talk to the others in Senior staff, okay? I can't promise anything yet, hon. But you have my vote.”

 

_Thank you, JohnColonel!_

John can feel her heartfelt gratitude, and laughs softly when he catches himself patting the wall next to his chair.

 

_You may be onto something with the hugging thing._

 

* * *

 

John talks about it with Rodney first, that very evening after Nemia is in bed. Rodney is (predictably) all for it.

 

“There are only advantages! She can communicate much more easily with non-gene-carriers, she can make lots of experiences which will help her personality to grow, she can even meet potential allies in person.” He gives the wall beside him a reassuring pat. “Don't worry, honey, we'll get you that body.”

 

“Rodney! You can't just make that promise without consulting with Senior staff! We haven't even done a risk analysis yet!”

 

Rodney waves his hands dismissively. “There's no danger, the programming on FRAN was fail-safe. Just lemme do the talking tomorrow, I'll get the votes.”

 

John shakes his head in exasperation. “If Jack and Elizabeth shoot that idea down, I expect you to be the one to console our Lantis.”

 

Rodney grins. “You always say I have a very talented mouth, let's see what I can accomplish with that, shall we?”

 

John can't help but chuckle. “That was in a completely different context, and you'd better not use _those_ skills for negotiations if you value your ability to sit comfortably.”

 

Rodney flutters his eyelashes at John, and then sashays towards the bedroom, throwing John a coy smile, and a wink over his shoulder.

 

 _That man is gonna be the death of me_ , John thinks while he follows his husband.

 

* * *

 

John has to concede that Rodney is as good as his word. He has prepared a presentation with graphs, flowcharts and excerpts from the code used to program FRAN to make his case.

 

Predictably, Jack and Elizabeth are the ones most wary of the idea. Radek, Daniel, Carson and Halling are ranging from neutral (Carson) to absolutely for it (Daniel and Radek) and completely in awe of the prospect (Halling).

 

“You mean, we could actually meet the entity who provides so many of our peoples with shelter and care, and thank her in person? And just imagine what she could tell us about the Ancestors!”

 

John very clearly feels the wave of love Lantis has for Halling and all the people residing in her city.

 

One of the three tablets in front of Rodney lights up with a message to Halling, and Rodney slides it over to him.

 

_We thank you, HallingofAthos. Please know that we love having you and your people living here. And we are happy to answer all questions you have._

 

She writes to him in Ancient, and Halling seems very moved by her addressing him directly.

 

“Can I keep this?” he asks Rodney timidly, and the CMO just waves his hand. “Sure, no problem. You can speak to her, or type your answers, she'll understand you either way.”

 

“Thank you, Rodney. Thank you, Lantis.” He types carefully.

 _We'd like to talk more at a later time of your convenience_.

 

_Of course, HallingofAthos. Any time is of convenience to us._

 

Jack has his arms crossed and a very forbidding look on his face. “Before I can even think of casting my vote, I need a full risk analysis. And I want it triple checked by the SGC, preferably Carter.”

 

Rodney nods. “We are preparing a full analysis, and will send it over within the next two days.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Elizabeth sighs. “You know my hesitancy concerning anything even close to Replicating technology. But I see the potential advantages. And I can't just right out dismiss the very first wish ever expressed by Lantis. She works tirelessly to keep us all safe, and make our lives more comfortable. If anyone deserves a reward, it's her. So, provided a positive result of the risk analysis, I'm voting yes.”

 

Elizabeth's own tablet lights up at that with a huge _THANK YOU, ELIZABETHDOCTORWEIR!_

 

The wave of gratitude felt through their psychic link makes even Jack smile.

 

Elizabeth laughs. “You're welcome, Lantis. Now, I think we exhaustively discussed this item, lets move on. Larrin of the Travelers requested a strategic meeting in the near future. John?”

 

John groans. “I'll get Lorne on that, otherwise she'll just kidnap me again.”

 

* * *

 

The risk analysis is done and triple checked within the week. Sam sets up a Skype date with Jack just for the purpose of patiently answering all his questions.

 

Daniel wanders in near the end of it, and leans over Jack's shoulder to wave at her.

 

“Hi Sam! Everything good on Earth?”

 

She laughs. “Hi Daniel. We're fine. Everyone sends their love, especially Janet and Cassie. Oh, and I should warn you, George Hammond will send you an invitation to his birthday, and he won't accept a no.”

 

Jack grins. “Undomesticated equines could not keep us away.”

 

“Great! Any more questions, Jack?”

 

Jack sighs. “No, I think you covered everything. Try as I might, I can't really find any reason that speaks against this, except that Replicators give me the creeps.”

 

Sam smiles. “Always happy to help.”

 

Daniel gives her the thumbs up. “Give Janet and Cassie a hug from us, will you? We'll see you at George's party if not sooner. Bye, Sam!”

 

They all make their goodbyes, and then Daniel closes the laptop, and moves it aside to sit down on Jack's desk in front of him.

 

“So. You gonna say yes?”

 

Jack can feel Lantis' tentative hope at the question. It's true, there really is no good reason against it, and lots of reasons in favor.

 

“Yes.”

 

The wave of joy and gratitude is nearly overwhelming. Jack pats the nearest wall, and says a little gruffly, “But I want you on your best behavior, Lantis.”

 

_Of course, JackGeneral! Thank you so much! Can we tell McKayDoctorRodney?_

 

“I'll inform Senior staff. And you're welcome.”

 

Jack is as good as his word, taps his headset to the Senior staff channel at once, and lets the others know.

 

“Great, we'll get right on it!” Rodney answers, and then apparently switches channels to talk details with his department.

 

Daniel is giving Jack a brilliant smile, and leans forward for a kiss. “Thanks, Jack. You're doing the right thing.”

 

* * *

 

“Colonel husband, come in.”

 

John grins, and taps his head set. “Yeah, Rodney?”

 

“Can you come to the nanite lab? We're talking details of her new body with Lantis.”

 

“Sure, be right there.”

 

Ten minutes later John strolls into the lab to see Rodney, Radek, and Miko preparing the machines, and tapping tablets.

 

Rodney looks up for a second. “Great, you're here. So, Lantis, let's build you a body. Human, robot or another race? Male, female, neutral?”

 

 _JohnColonel? Can we show you something?_ Lantis asks shyly. When John gives her a mental nod, she shows him the picture of a girl about seven or eight years.

 

It fits her very well. John has always had the feeling that her emotional state is rather child like. That body will look nonthreatening as well, and help her make friends with the other children of the city.

 

_It's perfect, honey. Just show it to Rodney._

 

Rodney's tablet switches to the rotating 3D image of the girl. _Is that all right, McKayDoctorRodney?_

 

“Sure it is. Wanna feed it to the machine?”

 

_It is done, McKayDoctorRodney._

 

“Great. You want the full human experience including food and sleep, or just plug in the wall for energy?”

 

Lantis seems a little stunned, but delighted by the possibilities. _We'd like to make as many human experiences as possible, please._

 

“Okay, Miko?”

 

“On it!” Miko's hands are flying over the keyboard of her laptop. There are some more specifications to make, but after a few minutes all is set.

 

“All right! Your body should be ready by 4 p.m. today, Lantis.”

 

_Thank you all so much!_

 

The scientists assure Lantis it's a pleasure. John drags Rodney off to lunch, marveling at what they have planned. By tonight there will be a cute little droid running around, and he will be able to give Lantis a proper hug.

He can feel her absolute glee at that prospect.

 

* * *

 

By 4 p.m. all of Senior staff is assembled in the viewing room of the nanite lab. Should something go wrong (against all odds), they're safe behind a thick glass wall.

 

On the table lies the body of a girl of about seven years, looking like she's sleeping.

 

Rodney checks the programming one last time, and then looks around. John is grinning, Halling looks mesmerized, Elizabeth stoical, and Jack cautious. The rest looks mostly curious. Miko has placed a blanket over the still form, and put some clothes next to her.

 

“Are we good? Any last minute objections?” Rodney makes eye contact with every member of Senior staff, and gets a head shake from all of them.

 

“All right, here we go!” He taps the activation code into his tablet, and the droid opens her eyes.

 

She turns her head towards the glass wall, and a huge smile lights up her face. Every gene carrier feels her joy washing over them.

She sits up and waves at them happily.

 

Elizabeth steps forward, and gives her a warm smile. “Welcome, Lantis. Are you feeling well?”

 

“Yes, thank you, ElizabethDoctorWeir! Thank you all.”

 

Rodney is grinning proudly, and John gives him a congratulatory slap on the back. “Well done.”

 

Elizabeth opens the door to the nanite assembling chamber and steps next to the lab table Lantis is sitting on. The little droid holds up her arms for a hug, and Elizabeth complies with a laugh.

 

Then she gives all the men in the observation room a look. “A little privacy, gentlemen.”

 

They file into the corridor, waiting for Lantis to dress. John still feels Lantis' joy and contentment as a very pleasant background sensation. He could get used to this.

 

Five minutes later Elizabeth and Lantis step out of the lab hand in hand. Lantis looks very cute in the miniature Kimono Miko laid out for her. John crouches down, and hold out his arms, and Lantis runs into them with a squeal of joy.

 

“Hey, honey. I'm glad I can give you a proper hug now.”

 

“We are too, JohnColonel!”

 

John releases her after a minute, and Lantis gets to hug all members of Senior staff in turn.

For Halling it looks almost like a religious experience.

 

Lantis is turning from hugging Daniel, to looking shyly at Jack. She doesn't want to presume, what with his reservations about the whole project, but it's clear she'd love to hug him as well.

 

Jack smiles, and crooks a finger at her. “C'mere, you.”

 

She barrels into him full force, and he lifts her up, and spins her around in a circle, settling her on his hip eventually.

“Mhm, let's see, one nose, two eyes and ears, teeth seem to be all present and accounted for...”

 

Lantis giggles, while everyone looks on fondly. Jack gives her a kiss to the cheek. “You're perfect. Why don't we let Carson check you out and then we can have dinner, okay?”

 

“Yes please, JackGeneral!”

 

Daniel and Jack volunteer to accompany her to the infirmary, and the rest of Senior staff waves goodbye to them.

 

John loops his arm around Rodney's waist, and looks on while they walk away with Lantis still perched on Jack's hip. She's talking animatedly, and he's looking very fond. John knew the General would come around once he actually saw her.

Good thing too, because he and Teyla have spent the last few hours helping Daniel to convert his and Jack's guest room into a child's bedroom.

 

Jack is in for a surprise tonight.

 

_Lantis, can you take pictures of the look on Jack's face when he sees your bedroom later?_

 

_Of course, JohnColonel! We are looking forward to it very much. Thank you and TeylaEmmagan and DanielDoctorJackson._

 

_You're welcome. And you can thank Teyla yourself at dinner._

 

_Great! See you then, JohnColonel!_

 

_See you then, honey._

 

John turns to Rodney, who is tapping at his tablet again. He carefully takes his husband's face into his hands, and tilts it up for a kiss.

 

“You did real good today. Wanna have a reward before dinner?”

 

Rodney looks a little dazed, but nods eagerly when he sees the mischievous glint in John's eyes. He drags him back to the deserted lab, and John sets on showing his appreciation very thoroughly.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yayyyyyy the first chapter is finally done! :D_
> 
> _I hope you had fun reading, I sure had while writing._
> 
> _→ This is far from over, there are many nice things and adventures planned for Lil Lantis. But I categorized this story as finished because every installment can be read on it's own. You are very welcome to subscribe to see all updates! :D_
> 
> _Have a nice day!_


	2. The first night in Lantis' new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The A.I. of the city of the Ancients recently got an android body. Now she experiences her first night in her new bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Welcome back, dear readers!_
> 
> _Thank you very much, everyone who read, commented and left kudos. You guys are great. :)_  
>  _And because one reader brought up their concerns: This is a completely happy AU, Lantis will not turn evil or dangerous at any point. She can get a bit mischievous, and stubborn when things aren't going her way, but Jack is well prepared to handle that. LOL_
> 
> _She loves all the people residing in her city, and would never endanger them._  
>  _Here we see more about Lil Lantis' arrival at her new home, and her first night in her bedroom._  
>  _Enjoy!_

* * *

Lantis opens her eyes, and takes in her surroundings. It's absolutely thrilling to even _have_ her own eyes, not just security cameras.

 

She sits up in her bed, grinning widely. She has had subroutines for understanding and sympathizing with the feelings of biological lifeforms before. But this body lets her feel everything much more vividly.

Right now she is feeling very excited, and happy.

 

She knows JackGeneral and DanielDoctorJackson are still sleeping in their own bedroom next door, as it is only 4:17 a.m. Atlantis Standard Time. That gives her more time to explore her new room to her heart's content. Yesterday there was so much excitement, so many people to meet, and so much to see... there wasn't much time left to explore.

 

* * *

_flashback to the previous day_

  
DanielDoctorJackson brings up the question where Lantis should stay very casually while they are still in the infirmary. JackGeneral ruffles her hair, and says gruffly “I'd like to keep a close eye on you, so that you don't get into trouble. Would you like to move to our guest room?”

Of course she agrees, and thanks them both. She feels very happy, and grateful that both invited her independently from each other. She was really afraid JackGeneral would want to lock her up in an observation cell first, and she would have understood, too.

She read the report of Reese and her Replicators. She knows if any of those ever came within her sensors she would obliterate them without any regrets. They cannot be reasoned with, and they pose a significant threat to her people.

DanielDoctorJackson gives her a wink and a thumbs-up while JackGeneral looks in the other direction. That makes her giggle. JackGeneral turns back with a raised eyebrow, which just makes her giggle harder.

 

After the check up shows nothing of concern, JackGeneral insists that it's dinner time. Lantis is very excited to get her first taste of food. Sadly JackGeneral doesn't let her choose desserts exclusively, even though they look the most appealing.

 

“But, JackGeneral! _You_ like pie better than casserole, too!” she pouts.

 

JackGeneral shakes his head with a smile, and taps her nose. “I do. I also have enough common sense to keep my diet balanced. And yours too.”

 

With that he places a small plate with casserole on her tray. “If you manage to eat all that, you can have dessert.”

 

“Awwww...” Lantis turns to DanielDoctorJackson for help, but he just raises his hands, and laughs. “I'm not gonna argue with Jack on that, Lantis, he's right. Try the fruit smoothie though, it's really good. And healthy.”

 

DanielDoctorJackson turns out right, the smoothie tastes very nice. And the texture feels interesting in her mouth.

During dinner Lantis spots lots of people she would like to meet in person, and waves at them. Some, like Teyla and her family, come over and introduce themselves.

 

“Hello, Teyla, Kanaan and Torren! We are so happy to finally meet you.”

 

They smile at her, and Teyla answers. “Hello, Lantis. It is nice to be able to talk to you more freely.”

 

Lantis feels very honored that they offer the traditional Athosian greeting of touching your foreheads together. Then she gestures for Teyla to come nearer, and whispers into her ear “Thank you for the room! From what the camera's caught, it is very beautiful. We are looking forward to seeing it ourselves.”

 

Teyla laughs, and gives her a kiss to the forehead. “You're welcome, sweetie.”

 

Kanaan addresses DanielDoctorJackson and JackGeneral, while Lantis talks to Torren. “If you are agreeable, Lantis is welcome in our home at any time.” They both thank him, and continue talking about the latest news.

 

Torren is really nice, Lantis thinks. She often watched the children of the city run around the corridors, playing and having fun. As not many of them have the ATA gene, or interact with Earth technology much, she didn't have the opportunity to talk to them directly before. But apparently just the fact that she's a new kid makes her already welcome.

 

“If your guardians allow it, you could join us on the East pier tomorrow afternoon. We are going water sliding.”

 

Lantis turns to JackGeneral and DanielDoctorJackson with excitement. “May we?”

 

JackGeneral laughs, and ruffles her hair. “If you are good until then – yes. Guess it's time to look for some bathing suits in your size, huh?” DanielDoctorJackson agrees as well.

 

Lantis gives them both spontaneous hugs. “Thank you! We will be on our very best behavior.”

She turns back to Torren. “We will join you and your friends after the lunch meal. Thank you very much for the invitation.”

 

Torren laughs, and holds his hand up for a high five (something JohnColonel taught him early on). Lantis gleefully high fives him. “See you then.”

 

JackGeneral is true to his word, and lets her choose a dessert after she finishes her casserole (which is actually quite tasty, too).

 

Lantis gets quite overwhelmed by the many possibilities and the knowledge that she can't possibly try them all at once. When she turns to JackGeneral, he thankfully understands at once, and picks her up for a hug. “Hey there, sweetie... it's all good. You can have a dessert every day, hon, there's no need to rush. Okay?”

Lantis nods, but put's her arms around JackGeneral's neck. She doesn't want to be set down.

 

JackGeneral is very nice about it. “You wanna know what my favorite of these is?”

Lantis nods again.

“I really like the apple pie. If we ask nicely, perhaps you could even have a little ice cream with it. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, please, JackGeneral,” Lantis says in a small voice.

“All right, sweetie.”

 

JackGeneral turns to the Sergeant behind the counter with a smile. “Hello, Sergeant Willis. Would you be so kind as to have a look if there's some ice cream in the back? We'd like some to go with that apple pie, if it's possible.”

 

She smiles back at JackGeneral, and gives Lantis a wink. “Certainly, Sir. You go on, I'll bring it to your table.”

 

“Thank you very much, Sergeant.”

 

“Thank you,” Lantis adds shyly, and then hides her face against JackGeneral's shoulder. MaeSergeantWillis doesn't have the ATA gene, so Lantis only knows her from the security cameras, never interacted with her directly. But she seems to be well liked by her friends and coworkers.

 

JackGeneral carries Lantis back to their table, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down her back. “That was quite a lot of excitement for you today, hmm?”

 

Lantis nods against him. It is strange, and a little frightening, how much more everything affects this little body. Up until now she watched everything with detachment, she realizes. This unit doesn't have the capability yet to emotionally detach herself. Perhaps this is something she'll learn over time. Right now it is nice to sit it JackGeneral's lap, and be gently rocked by him.

 

A few minutes later, MaeSergeantWillis brings a tray with three slices of apple pie and ice cream for them. Lantis sits up, and gives her a shy smile.

The pie is even more fragrant than before, and Lantis realizes she must have reheated it for a short time before adding the ice cream to it.

 

“Thank you, MaeSergeantWillis, this smells really nice.”

 

MaeSergeantWillis seems a little bewildered by the name at first (why? It is her name, isn't it?), but then she gives Lantis a brilliant smile.

“Thanks, Miss. I hope you'll like it. Sir, Doctor.” She nods to JackGeneral and DanielDoctorJackson, and takes her tray back to the kitchen with her.

 

“Oh, she doesn't know who we are, does she?”

 

JackGeneral's eyes crinkle in amusement. “Nope. I bet she thinks we're just babysitting you. But I'll wager by tomorrow the rumor mills will have carried the news everywhere.”

 

DanielDoctorJackson grins around his fork, then swallows. “This is really delicious.”

 

Lantis has to agree. The juxtaposition of the warm pie and the cold ice cream is intriguing, and both are great. She can totally understand why this is JackGeneral's favorite.

The dessert is gone much faster than the casserole.

 

When they're all done, JackGeneral stands, still with Lantis in his arms, and DanielDoctorJackson collects their empty dishes, and drops them off.

 

JackGeneral waits for him by the door, and together they make their way to their quarters. Lantis feels very safe, being carried in the strong arms of JackGeneral. He hums softly into her hair.

 

* * *

 

JackGeneral is very surprised when they arrive at their quarters, to see their former guest room transformed into a kid's room. He narrows his eyes at DanielDoctorJackson, but he isn't feeling upset.

 

Lantis wants to stay up, and see all the wonderful things in her bedroom for herself – but Jack is adamant that little droids need their sleep now.

 

So she just brushes her teeth and uses the bathroom for waste disposal (what a unique experience!), and then changes into one of the nightshirts Teyla chose for her. It is very soft, and she likes the way the skirt flares out when she turns on the spot.

 

“All right, enough dancing for tonight, young lady. Hop into bed.”

 

Lantis does just that – and finds out that the bed bounces back!

 

“Look, JackGeneral! It is like a trampoline! Ooo, McKayDoctorRodney should add a real trampoline to his amusement park plans, we should talk to him...”

 

JackGeneral catches her around the middle when she tries climbing out of bed again, and settles her in his lap while he sits down on her bed. “Nope. You're not running around outside of our quarters in your nightshirt. And you're not contacting anyone tonight, it's sleep time for you.”

 

“Aww, JackGeneral...”

 

JackGeneral holds up a hand with a firm look. “Aht! Very best behavior, I think you said?”

 

That makes her settle down at once. “Yes, JackGeneral.”

 

“Great. Now, I hear our dear Danny is quite skilled in telling stories, would you like to hear one?”

 

“Yes, please!”

 

DanielDoctorJackson, who had been leaning against her desk until now, watching fondly, comes over to them. They both hold up the covers for her, and tuck her into bed. DanielDoctorJackson sits down on the foot end of her bed (which is so big that her feet don't reach it yet), while JackGeneral commandeers her desk chair for the duration, and puts it next to her bed to be closer.

 

“All right, how about a story about a little willow-wren?”

 

“What is a willow-wren, DanielDoctorJackson?”

 

“It's a type of bird native to earth. The story originally was in German, and the willow-wren is called Zaunkönig there, which means king of the fence. Would you like to hear it?”

 

“Yes, please!”

 

DanielDoctorJackson narrates the whole story of  _“_ The Willow-Wren and the Bear”.

 

Lantis sighs contentedly at the end. “We are glad all turned out well. The King and Queen wrens really looked out for their children, didn't they?”

 

DanielDoctorJackson leans forward to give her a kiss to the forehead. “Yeah, they did. As will Jack and I for you, honey.”

 

Lantis hugs him around his neck. “Thank you, DanielDoctorJackson,” she whispers, her voice a little unsteady. It is such an amazing feeling to be accepted and cared for like this. She never would have presumed to be invited to stay with someone, let alone showered with love, and attention, and gifts like she has.

 

“All right, sleep time for you, darling,” JackGeneral says gently. Lantis lays back down in bed, and JackGeneral gives her a kiss as well, and smooths the bed covers.

 

“Sleep well. If you need anything at all during the night, please don't hesitate to ask either of us, okay?”

 

“Okay, JackGeneral. Thank you for everything.”

 

“You're very welcome, Lantis.”

 

With that, Lantis docilely closes her eyes, and allows the tiredness to claim her.

 

DanielDoctorJackson does end up getting a short lecture, and a mild swat for going behind JackGeneral's back with such a big decision, later while Lantis' android body is already asleep. The rest of her consciousness is wide awake as always, monitoring everything going on in her city. DanielDoctorJackson doesn't feel bothered by JackGeneral's admonishment, and just points out that JackGeneral invited Lantis himself. JackGeneral mock glowers at him for a few seconds, and then they begin kissing, and Lantis turns her attention elsewhere.

 

* * *

_End of flashback_

 

Lantis climbs out of bed, and straightens the bed covers. It's surprisingly difficult to get the covers straight, her motor skills are obviously still developing. But she knows JackGeneral likes order and tidiness, plus it looks nice. She decides to keep her room tidy.

Then she walks around the room slowly, taking everything in.

 

There is the bed, a desk with a chair, a wardrobe and some shelves which are partially filled with books and toys. The desk is next to her big window, and a plant sits on it, in a beautiful hand made pot. KatieDoctorBrown nurtured this plant from a seedling, and Lantis knows how much love she put into its care. The plant has some buds on it which probably will become blossoms within the next days. Lantis plans on thanking KatieDoctorBrown personally later today. The pot was actually made by JackGeneral. Apparently he learned to throw pottery while he was stuck in a time loop some years back. He still sometimes does it for fun. There is a collection of his creations in the little kitchen belonging to these quarters. Apparently DanielDoctorJackson found it fitting to use one of JackGeneral's pots for the flower. Lantis likes it a lot.

 _  
We will ask him to show us how to throw pottery_ , Lantis decides happily, and goes on to open the desk drawer. There is a box of colored pencils and some drawing paper inside. Nice, but something for a later time.

 

Next she has a look at the shelves with toys. There is a little star with a smiling face made from a soft cloth, with a string coming out of it. Lantis curiously pulls on the string – and then drops the star in shock as it begins to play a melody.

 

To her dismay, the sound seems to wake JackGeneral too, because she can feel him becoming more alert over in the next room. She didn't want to wake him, she knows he needs his sleep.

 

 _Go back to sleep,_ she tries to whisper soothingly, but it's of no use. JackGeneral has the habits of a soldier and a father too deeply ingrained. Lantis can see him getting out of bed and crossing their quarters silently through her security cameras.

 

Lantis picks up the star which is still playing music, and holds it close when the door opens.

JackGeneral hides a yawn behind his hand as he comes in.

 

“Hey kiddo. What are you doing up already?”

 

“We woke up, and our energy levels are completely replenished, so we don't need any more sleep.”

 

“Uh huh. Bed. Now, please.”

 

“Awww...”

 

“And no whining. If you can't sleep, lie still and close your eyes.”

 

JackGeneral is holding back the covers to her bed now, clearly expecting her to comply. Lantis pouts, and trudges over to the bed, dragging her feet. Funny how well this body can express her feelings.

 

“JackGeneral?” she asks quietly while he tucks her back in.

 

“Hm?”

 

“It's really boring to lie still in bed.”

 

“Tough. You can either stay in bed until I wake you, or you can take a nap right after lunch.”

 

“But, JackGeneral! That's when we are supposed to meet Torren and his friends!”

 

“Yes, I'm aware. So I'd think very carefully about whether to stay in bed or not, if I were you.”

 

Lantis just gapes at him. That is downright – _mean_. It's clear that JackGeneral is not bluffing either. Lantis decides to stay in bed within milliseconds. She holds out her arms for a hug, and JackGeneral complies with a smile.

 

“You ready to behave again?”

 

Lantis nods against him, and JackGeneral gives her a kiss to her forehead. “I'm glad to hear that. See you in a few hours.”

 

“Okay,” Lantis says quietly, and closes her eyes. She'll just concentrate on the feeds of the security cameras then, she thinks.

 

She doesn't even realize her little android unit has fallen back asleep at first. Perhaps JackGeneral may be on to something with his insistence that little androids need a similar amount of sleep as little human children.

 

* * *

 

When Jack looks into Lantis' bedroom at 0630 hours that morning, the little droid is sleeping peacefully.

 

He shakes his head with a fond smile, and closes the door softly. _Not tired, my ass._

He can see that he's going to have his hands full with getting Lantis and Daniel both to get a decent amount of sleep.

 

He quietly prepares breakfast in their kitchen, loving the domestic feel of it. Once they got the permission of Homeland Security to make their stay in this fair city permanent, Jack immediately applied for bigger quarters. Daniel had lived in a very basic single bedroom en suite up until then, and of course Jack had shared that bed when he stayed in the city.

 

Now they have real family quarters, with lots of space and light through the windows, and even a balcony. He makes a mental note to talk to Lantis about not climbing on the railing. He can totally see her trying that.

 

Soon the breakfast table is set, and the coffee is done. He takes a fresh cup to Daniel, it always helps to wake him up.

 

Ten minutes later Daniel emerges from the bathroom, hair still enticingly tousled from sleep. But his eyes are open, that's an improvement. He leans over the back of Jack's chair to give him a hug, and a kiss to the cheek.

 

“Thanks for the coffee, and breakfast. Lantis still asleep?”

 

Jack snorts. “Yes, after I put her back to bed about half past four.”

 

Daniel chuckles. “I'm not surprised. Thanks for keeping an ear out.”

 

“I'm used to keeping a certain archaeologist in bed at night as well.”

 

“Great, now you can concentrate all your mother henning on Lantis. Win-Win!”

 

Jack casually catches a laughing Daniel and puts him in his lap. “You wish. Oh no, my boy, the opposite is going to happen. I'm gonna tighten up on our rules considerably, starting right now. Lantis obviously needs clear guidelines, you benefit from them as well, and it wouldn't be fair to either of you to let things slide.”

 

Daniel sighs, and leans against his partner. “I hate to admit it, but you've got a point. No more work after 10 p.m., I guess?”

  
“Make that 9 if you're actually taking the time to eat dinner at a decent time, 8 if you don't.”

 

“Ah, well. One can always hope for a – ”

 

Jack puts a silencing finger over Daniel's lips. “Don't even say it. I'd like us to eat at least one meal together everyday, preferably more. We'll ask Lantis what her plans are for the rest of the day. Ready to wake the munchkin?”

 

Daniel gives him a kiss, and stands up. “Hang on, there's one more thing...”

 

He quickly goes to their bedroom, and emerges a minute later with a teddy bear, which he sets on the table next to Lantis' plate.

 

Jack smiles. “Where did you _get_ all this? And on such short notice?”

 

“John and Teyla helped. A lot is from the commissary, but we got quite a few gifts too. Lots of people wanted to give something back. I expect once word gets around there are going to be even more gifts.”

 

Jack shakes his head. “That kid is not gonna get spoiled on my watch.”

 

Daniel grins. “Don't worry, she won't. Hey, I wanted to tell you – you're really great with her.”

 

Jack gives him a kiss. “Thanks. Right back at'cha, Spacemonkey. Now let's wake our darling little droid.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Awwww – I love domesticity._  
>  _Lantis is going to have lots of fun, but also clear guidelines thanks to Jack mostly._  
>  _Feel free to let me know anything you'd like to see her experience, or people you'd like her to meet. :)_  
>  The story Daniel tells can be found here:  
> [ The Willow-Wren and the Bear](http://www.bartleby.com/17/2/36.html)  
>  _I hope you had fun reading!_  
>  _To anyone who celebrates it: Happy Thanksgiving!_  
>  _To the rest I wish a happy rest of the week as well._


	3. A day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes from the life of Lil Lantis, her family, and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello dear readers!_   
>  _I have some more odds and ends for Lil Lantis already written, so now you're getting to read a few of them! :D_

 

* * *

 

 

“JackGeneral!” Lantis whispers next to Jack's ear.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Did you know that in approximately 5.4 minutes the sunrise will be visible from our living room window?”

 

Jack groans, and opens his eyes to give Lantis a stern look. “What time izzit?”

 

“4:47 a.m. in the way you measure time.”

 

“We're not getting up until _at least_ 6 a.m. Hop in.” He holds up the covers for Lantis. She climbs into bed happily, and then settles in the middle between him and Daniel. Daniel is blissfully sleeping through all of this.

 

Jack wraps an arm around her, and draws her to his side. “Go back to sleep, honey.”

 

“But we're not feeling the need to sleep anymore! And our energy deposits are completely recharged.”

 

“Then lie still and close your eyes, the grown-ups are still sleepy.”

 

He rubs her back in slow, soothing strokes, which she likes rather a lot. He feels her relax against him, and is vaguely hoping for another half hour of shut eye at least.

But just when he is ready to drop off again, Lantis begins wriggling.

 

He tightens his hold on her. “Shhh, settle down,” he murmurs.

 

“JackGeneral, can we eat ice cream for breakfast today?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Awwww, but it tastes much better than the other food.”

 

“Balanced diet for you. More sleep for me now.”

 

That makes her giggle softly, but also settle down again.

 

After a few minutes she quietly asks, “JackGeneral, may we accompany JohnColonel and Ronon on their morning run?”

 

“Mhm, great idea, you do that,” Jack says with his eyes still closed. “When do they start?”

 

“In 13.6 minutes.”

 

“Perfect. Once you get John's permission, put on some sports clothes, and go straight there, no sidetracks to the labs or Jumper bay.”

 

“Yessss,” Lantis crows softly, and gives Jack a kiss to the cheek, and a hug. Then she carefully climbs out of bed, and runs to her room to change.

 

Jack turns back over, content in the knowledge Lantis will be safe and happy with John and Ronon.

 

* * *

 

Daniel is too engrossed in his work to hear the door opening. But he registers the small body stepping silently next to his chair, and peering at his notes.

 

“Hey, sweetie-pie,” Daniel smiles, and picks her up for a hug. “Did you have a good day so far?”

 

Lantis settles on his lap happily, but gives him a serious look. “Yeah, we did. But, DanielDoctorJackson, we are not a pie. Please don't try to eat us, we are not digestible.”

 

Daniel laughs. “It's just an endearment, Lantis. I’m not going to eat you.”

 

She curiously licks her palm. “We don’t taste sweet either. A little like metal perhaps.”

 

Daniel ruffles her hair. “You are something else.”

 

“We are!” She agrees. “We’re the only non-biological entity with self-awareness currently residing within the city. Do you think you can take an ice cream break now?”

 

“Yeah sure, ya betcha.”

 

Lantis giggles at Daniel imitating one of Jack’s catchphrases, and then laughs excitedly when he stands up, and throws her in the air casually. He catches the little droid, and sets her on her own feet again.

 

She runs ahead in expectation of the delicious treat, occasionally turning around, and walking backwards to be able to talk better.

 

Daniel has given up warning her for obstacles, because of course she has access to all security cameras of the city, and usually knows about anything coming her way before Daniel.

 

* * *

 

“Lantis, come in.”

 

Lantis grins. She is sitting on a balcony, enjoying the sunshine on her face. It really feels marvellous. But of course she can always be reached through the intercom.

 

_Yes, McKayDoctorRodney?_

 

“I could use your help here.” He sends her the location where he and RadekDoctorZelenka are currently supervising repairs.

Lantis sees the problem at once – there are crystals involved, but they are hard to reach if you aren't a repair bot. Or a child sized android.

 

_We will be right there._

 

A few minutes later she skips into the room where McKayDoctorRodney, and RadekDoctorZelenka are.

 

RadekDoctorZelenka flashes her a smile. McKayDoctorRodney just snaps his fingers. “Good, you're here. Can you reach that broken crystal in the back?”

 

“Sure we can!” Lantis crawls into the tight space housing the crystals, and seeks out the ones malfunctioning. It is quite dusty, and she sneezes. Amazing, how many automatic self preservation mechanisms this body possesses.

 

Lantis takes out the broken crystals, and crawls backwards carefully. “We have already started the manufacturing process to replace these. If you give us a list on what systems you will be checking within the next days, we can run diagnostics, and start on the replacement crystals for those as well.”

 

“Thank you, Lantis, that would be very helpful,” RadekDoctorZelenka says with a smile.

 

McKayDoctorRodney doesn't look up from his tablet, but waves hand. “What he said. I'll send you the list.”

 

Lantis giggles.

 

RadekDoctorZelenka gives her a conspiratorial grin. “You might want to shower, and change your clothes. I doubt Jack will appreciate you turning up for dinner all dusty.”

 

“That is a good point, RadekDoctorZelenka! See you later. Bye, McKayDoctorRodney!”

 

With that she happily skips out of the door again. It's fun to help with repairs in a more hands-on manner. Before, she could only dispatch robots, or direct McKayDoctorRodney's attention to the things that needed doing. It's nice to actually do some repairs herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack, Daniel and Lantis are enjoying a quiet supper together in their quarters.

 

Suddenly, Lantis turns to Daniel and asks: “DanielDoctorJackson? Could you explain to us the meaning of the custom of fisting? It seems like a painful thing to do from what we've observed.”

 

Jack nearly chokes on the food in his mouth. He swallows, and coughs, and points a finger at his little droid, and Daniel both. “Stop right there. _Where_ exactly did you learn about fisting?!”

 

Daniel hasn't even begun to attempt an explanation yet, he just leans back and lets Jack handle this.

 

“Oh, we routinely updated our local copies of the pages of your Earth internet which are most frequented by the inhabitants here. This was from a site called Pornhub.com.”

 

Jack takes a deep breath, because he doesn't want to yell at Lantis. The search history of the city's inhabitants is not her fault.

 

“Okay, new rule. For all legal intents and purposes, you are _eight_ years old, Lantis. That means if a website is age restricted, and asks you to confirm you're of legal age, you don't access it, but turn back. I won't have you looking at porn for at least another ten years. Are we clear?”

 

Lantis looks bewildered. “But, JackGeneral, how can we update our copies then?”

 

“You can't, and you won't. Let me take care of the perverts of this city. We clear?”

 

“Yes, JackGeneral.”

 

“Great. And I don't find this topic fit for the dinner table. I'd much rather hear what you got up to in your visit to the mainland.”

 

Lantis launches into a lively recounting of her adventures with the gang of local kids.

 

After dinner, Jack graciously allows Daniel to explain “the custom of fisting” to Lantis, while he fetches a laptop, and composes an Email to all personnel.

 

 

_To: All_

_From: Jack.O'Neill@military.atl_

 

_Subject: No more live porn sites_

 

_Attention all._

_Today I was made aware that Lantis routinely makes local copies on the city's servers for all the sites which you frequent, including the porn sites._

_This stops as of now. I will not have my very impressionable kid wade through tons of porn every week._

_If you're a legal adult, I expect you to purchase or acquire your own copies for your personal use, if you're so inclined. And to keep them safe from kids, including Lantis. The nice people in IT are happy to help you encrypt the files, I'm sure._

 

_O'Neill out._

 

When he joins Daniel and Lantis in the living room afterwards they have thankfully moved on to other topics.

Jack sits down on their couch, and lifts their daughter into his lap. He knows she already has seen a lot more than any human child should have at her age. But he'll still do anything to let her be a kid as long as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I hope you had fun!_   
>  _Poor Jack nearly had a heart attack LOL. As I've said, some more bits are already written, but I'm always very open to suggestions. ;-)_   
>  _I just mark this as finished, because all chapters are stand alones._


	4. A new development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lantis gets herself into some trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello dear readers!_
> 
>  
> 
> _I thought about this chapter for quite some time before I was ready to post it online._  
>  _It contains a scene of parental spanking (see updated tags). More information (which may be spoilers) you will find in the notes at the end._
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you! I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

 

“A what.”

Jack’s voice is very flat.

 

“A Jumper which had gone on an unauthorised flight earlier this morning came back, carrying about twenty unknown little animals, and one robot. No crew,” Chuck answers. “Standing by for your instructions on how to proceed, sir.”

 

Lantis’ excited voice is heard next to Chuck. “Great, they’re here already! Thanks, Chuck!”

 

“What just happened?” Jack demands, already on his way to the gate room.

 

“Lantis just came by, and apparently directed the Jumper to a tower near the Southeast pier, sir.”  
  
“That girl is gonna be the death of me,” Jack growls. He’s determined to get to the bottom of this.  
  


* * *

 

As it turns out, Lantis was the one directing the jumper on a mission of her own. Without clearing it with anyone. A robot has collected 21 young specimen of a Pegasus animal called “Carinsur”. The animals are similar to Earth lemurs, with a long tail and an aptitude for climbing. They are of a deep blue colour, and admittedly quite cute. That still doesn't excuse Lantis collecting them, and bringing them to the city behind their backs.

The little culprit is currently with the animals, overseeing disinfection procedures. Jack and John have been assessing the situation, trying to estimate any security concerns.  
  
John shakes his head disbelievingly at this stunt Lantis has pulled. She definitely knows better than to just break a ton of safety rules on a whim.  
  
Jack looks near the end of his rope as well.

 

“Sir?”

  
Jack tiredly gestures for him to continue.

 

“Just fyi, Lantis is no stranger to the idea of domestic discipline. Due to her having no concept of privacy, and endless curiosity. Thought you’d like to know.”

  
A slow smile spreads on Jack’s face. “Thanks, Colonel, that’s good intel.”  
  


Then his expression turns stern, and he looks to the ceiling. “Lantis! You get your little android butt to our quarters ASAP! I want you with your nose in the corner next to your bed in ten minutes!”

 

John and Jack both can feel the shock reverberating through their psychic link to the city’s AI, but there’s no protest.

 

John gives Jack a grin, and a salute. “Good luck, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Jack opens the door to Lantis’ room with a thought, and steps in silently.

The little droid is indeed standing with her nose in the corner like he told her to. Jack can feel a mixture of apprehension and curiosity coming from her.

He walks the few feet to her desk chair, and sits down.

 

“You can turn around now, Lantis.”  
  
She does, and looks at him with big eyes. Jack gestures for her to come over, and she runs into his waiting arms.  
  
Jack hugs the little droid, and settles her on his lap. He gives her kiss to the forehead, and shakes his head in fond exasperation.

“What were you thinking, Lantis?”

 

Her voice is quite timid when she answers.

“We were talking with some of the children, and the topic of pets came up. And a few of the children said that they missed theirs a lot, and how sad it was they had to leave them on Earth. We just wanted to make them happy.”  
  


Jack sighs.

“Honey, I appreciate you wanting to do something nice for your friends. But you do know the safety protocols quite well. And you know why we don’t let live animals enter the city, don’t you?”

 

Lantis nods silently. Then she turns her big eyes on him. “We made really sure there wasn’t a security risk, though, JackGeneral! The Carinsur are very friendly and gentle animals. And we let them all go through the disinfection process before entering the city. There really is no danger coming from them, JackGeneral.”

 

“I believe you. Still, I’m not happy that you didn’t talk to anyone in Senior Staff about your idea first.”

 

She pouts, and crosses her arms. “We wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

Jack gives her a serious look. “Honestly, Lantis? Or did you just not want to wait for us to discuss it first, and risk someone saying no to your idea?”

 

She blushes, and hides her face against his chest.

 

Jack chuckles softly. “I thought so. Kiddo, I know you get excited easily. But you can’t just go and break a lot of rules, because you think it’s a good idea at the moment. There are too many lives depending on you for that. We need to be able to trust you to adhere to the rules.”

 

She sits up again. “You can! We are sorry, JackGeneral,” she tells him very sincerely.

 

Jack gives her a kiss to the forehead. “Apology accepted. Though I think in this case a little more than an apology is needed.”

 

The General can feel the same waves of apprehension and curiosity emanating from her as before. But she doesn't say anything, just waits for him to continue.

 

“You do know that Daniel and I share a relationship where domestic discipline is a factor, don’t you?”

 

Lantis nods.

 

“Do you know what that means?”

 

“You have agreed upon rules, and if DanielDoctorJackson breaks them, there are uncomfortable consequences?”

 

Jack smiles. “That is one aspect. It also means I take care of him, or help him take care of himself. Like making sure he gets enough sleep, and minimizing the danger on off-world missions. I want to help him being as happy, and healthy as possible. Does that make sense?”  
  


The little droid nods again. “You take care of us too, JackGeneral.”

 

“That’s right. And a lot of the same rules apply to you as well, for example the one about getting enough sleep. Up until now I haven’t used corporal punishment as a consequence for breaking rules with you. I think this is an occasion where that is warranted. But I’d like to hear your thoughts first.”

 

Lantis curls up closer against him, twisting her fingers into his shirt, and Jack automatically hugs her tight.

 

“We are conflicted on the idea of corporal punishment,” Lantis says in a very soft voice. “We are afraid it will hurt. But we acknowledge the effectiveness it seems to have in preventing repeated undesired behaviour.”

 

Jack can't help a small grin. “It will hurt all right. Which is the main reason the undesired behaviour isn’t repeated. But you’ll have a safeword, so you can stop it if it gets too much. Wanna give it a try?”

 

Lantis nods against Jack’s chest, but doesn’t make any move to sit up or loosen her grip on his shirt. Jack’s in no hurry. The new four-legged inhabitants of the city are taken care of for now, and they don’t pose any threat or health risk. He’s quite fine with taking all the time needed to deal with the rash decisions of his little droid. So he just kisses her on top of her head, and continues to hold her until she’s ready.

 

After a few minutes Lantis sits up, and gives him a look that is equal parts intimidated and determined. “We are ready, JackGeneral.”

 

“My brave girl. What’s your safeword, honey? And can you describe to me what you think will happen if you say it? Just so we’re on the same page.”

  
Lantis nods solemnly.

“We choose ‘safeword’. If we say it, you will stop whatever you’re doing, and make sure we are all right. You and we will talk, before we contemplate starting again.”  
  


Jack gives her a kiss to the temple. “That’s exactly right, sweetheart. All right, up you go.”

He gently guides her to stand between his knees. “Take down your trousers, please. You can leave the panties up.”

 

Lantis does so, blushing faintly.

  
“Thank you. What’s this spanking for, Lantis?”  
  
She gives him a wide-eyed look, but soldiers on. “It is for going behind your and the Senior Staff’s backs with our idea to collect the Carinsur. And breaking the safety protocols?” She adds a little uncertainly.  
  
The General nods. “Yes, Lantis. Even though I believe you that the Carinsur do not pose a threat, you did break the safety protocols. Something could have gone wrong. I’m not letting you get away with taking these kind of chances.”  
  


The little droid bites her lip, and nods.

 

“Very well,” Jack says, and helps her to arrange herself over his knees.

 

Her butt is considerably smaller than Daniel’s, and her pain receptors are programmed to be as near as they can be to a human child. So Jack uses nowhere near his full strength when he brings his hand down in the first smack.

 

“Ow! That _hurts_ , JackGeneral!”

 

Jack has to stifle a smile at her indignant tone, and rests his hand on her back for the moment.

 

“That’s the general idea, honey. You wanna safeword?”

 

“...no.” The admission is made a little grudgingly, and this time Jack can’t help his grin. Oh, she knows how this works, all right.

 

“Okay then.”

 

And with that he sets on warming her butt for real.

 

Lantis wriggles, and squeals, and kicks her legs more and more the further they get into the spanking. But Jack is used to keeping a grown man with hand-to-hand training in place during times like these, the body of his petite little droid is no match.

When she throws a hand back to cover the target, he just calmly pins it to the small of her back without missing a beat.

 

It doesn’t take long until her exclamations turn from “sorry to be spanked” to genuine remorse, and soon after that the tears start. Jack only gives her two more firm smacks on the sit spot to drive the message home. Then he lifts her up, and into his arms for a proper cuddle.

 

“Shh, it’s over, we’re all done, honey,” he murmurs into her hair while she clings to his neck. Her breath is hitching, and Jack rocks her slowly, and continues speaking softly and soothingly.

 

Her breath evens out eventually, and she sits up to wipe her sleeve over her eyes. Jack quickly presses a handkerchief into her hand instead. He went back to the habit of carrying them very soon after Lantis came to live with them (along with wet wipes, and little knick knacks for her to play with - it’s good the BDU’s have that many pockets). The little droid has a knack of getting filthy at every opportunity, absolutely gleeful at exploring the nooks and crannies of the city together with the other children. Or helping Rodney and Radek to repair things, crawling through ventilation shafts and whatnot. Or running through the forest on the mainland with the Athosian children. Suffice to say, showers are in order every day.

 

They definitely have more laundry now, and Jack often marvels at the seemingly effortless way Sara managed to keep house back when they had Charlie.

Having Lantis around has done more to heal this aching wound in his heart than he ever would have imagined. He will always feel the loss of his son, but the love and the fond memories are finally taking up more room than the mourning and sense of guilt.

 

Jack gently brushes back her hair, and gives her a kiss to the temple. “All right?”

 

Lantis nods, and leans against his chest.

“We are sorry we went behind your back, and broke the safety protocols, JackGeneral. It won’t happen again.”

 

Jack chuckles. “I guess we found an effective deterrent. Thank you, honey, I’m glad to hear that.”

 

Lantis suddenly looks to the closed door, a huge smile breaking out on her face. “DanielDoctorJackson came by! Would you like him to join the cuddles? We’d like that very much.”

 

Jack laughs, and ruffles her hair. “Sure, go ahead and invite him in, let’s have some family cuddle time.”

  
“Awesome!”  
Lantis jumps off his lap, pulls up her trousers, and runs to the door to fetch Daniel.

 

Jack shakes his head with a fond smile. He’s glad she is bouncing back so quickly, but he’s also sure that this lesson has sunken in.

He’ll go and make sure everything is all right with the Carinsur later, right now it’s family cuddle time.

 

* * *

 

“It’s really red,” Lantis states while she comes out of the bathroom after a look in the mirror, sounding a little in awe. She doesn't seem particularly bothered by the fact that Jack just warmed her bottom good. After making sure she was all right, the General left her in the tender care of Daniel. He wanted to oversee the handling of the whole Carinsur situation himself.

 

Daniel can’t help but grin. “Yeah, Jack likes doing a thorough job.”

He picks the little droid up and helps her find the most comfortable place to sit on his lap. “And what was the lesson you learned today?”

 

“That JackGeneral wants us to talk to him before making decisions impacting a lot of people. We still think the benefits outweigh the disadvantages in this case.”

 

A surprised laugh slips out of Daniel's mouth. “So you're basically saying it was worth it? Word of advice, kiddo. Talk like that in Jack's presence, and he’ll have you back over his knee for round two so fast your head will spin. He'd say he obviously didn't do a good enough job in the first place.”

 

Lantis’ eyes widen in astonishment. “DanielDoctorJackson! Has that happened to you before?”

 

Daniel chuckles. “Just once. Believe me, it’s not a mistake you want to repeat for yourself. You can just take my word for it.”

 

“We do,” Lantis tells him sincerely, and throws her arms around his middle to hug him.

 

Daniel gives her a squeeze, and a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Great. Now, why don’t you lay down for a bit, and I’ll see if I can organize us some ice cream?”

 

“Yes, please! AlanaCaptain made mango chocolate swirl, can we have some of that?”  
  
“Of course, honey.”

 

“Thanks, DanielDoctorJackson!”

 

Lantis gives him a last squeeze, then climbs off his lap, and runs to her room.  
  
Daniel chuckles at her unquenchable nature. Jack’s going to have his hands full.

 

* * *

 

“McKayDoctorRodney!” Lantis calls while she strides purposefully into his Lab. Rodney extricates himself from the innards of the machine he is chest deep in. “Yeah?”

 

Lantis stands before him, hands on her hips, and an (arguably quite adorable) scowl on her face. “Spankings are no fun! Please explain to us why you enjoy them, because we do not understand.”

 

A startled crash is heard from the other side of the lab, and then Radek rushes out, muttering “Gotta go calibrate systems … far far away”.

 

Rodney levels a finger at the little droid. “Okay, first of all, private topics are best discussed in private. Second of all - hang on.”

He opens the bottom drawer of his desk, where he keeps a cushion for those mornings when his desk chair feels a little too hard, and puts it on his desk where Lantis usually sits when she’s here. She likes sitting on desks where she can swing her legs and be on eye level with the adults.

 

“Hop up. Second of all - check that simulation for me, will you?”

 

He helps her climb on top of the cushion, and hands her a tablet, shamelessly utilizing her ability to multitask.

 

“We do not understand the properties which define a topic as private either, they seem to be constantly in flux.” Lantis sounds frustrated, which he can understand.

 

“A good rule of thumb is, if there is undressing involved, it’s private. That’s usually done only in the privacy of one’s home. Note the word privacy.”

 

“But swimming clothes are often even more revealing than your underwear, and everyone from Earth is using them in public on the big slide you constructed!”

 

Rodney holds up his hands in defeat. “That’s definitely a question for your anthropologist dad.”

 

Lantis huffs, and hands him back the tablet. “We assumed you do not want to create a space-time-anomaly, so we changed the parameters slightly.”

 

Rodney squawks, and grabs the tablet back from her. “ _What!_ Where did you… oh. Mhmm…”

 

He’s stabbing at the tablet with a scowl, and Lantis grabs an Ancient crystal diagnostics device lying on his desk to fiddle with while she waits for him to finish.

 

She has diagnosed all crystals within reach of the device, and saved her findings in a file she sent to Rodney’s email by the time he looks up again.

 

The CMO blinks at her. “What are you still … oh. Sorry, that was rude, we were talking.”

 

Lantis shrugs. “We don’t mind. You still haven’t answered our question though, McKayDoctorRodney.”

 

“Ah yes. Fun spankings vs. the other kind. Well, I should _hope_ you don’t find spankings erotic, your body is prepubescent. Also I bet your General dad knows how to make sure a spanking is no fun, if he thinks it’s warranted. Which reminds me, thanks to you Nemia won’t stop asking for one of these… monkey thingies now.”

 

Lantis’ face lights up. “A Carinsur! You should take one of them, they are really friendly.”  
  
“Nemmy is _three_. That’s too young for the responsibility of a pet.”

 

“Children in this galaxy take care of livestock at this age regularly. At least if the livestock is small, or they only have to provide feed and water for them.”

 

“Well, those are families of farmers, and we are not.”

 

Lantis has a twinkle in her eye when she asks “But do you not miss your cat, McKayDoctorRodney? The Carinsur are similar to cats in many ways. They love to be petted, too.”

 

“Low blow, missy. We’ll think about it. No promises. And don’t you get Nemmy’s hopes up!”

 

“We won’t say a word concerning your decision process, we promise.”

 

She holds out her arms for a hug, and he leans forward to oblige.

 

“JackGeneral wants us to come to dinner now, would you like to accompany us, McKayDoctorRodney?”

 

Rodney sighs, knowing John will just drag him to the mess in half an hour if he doesn’t go now. And by then all the best desserts will be gone.

 

“Oh all right. Want a ride?”

 

“Yessss!” Lantis crows in delight, and laughs excitedly when Rodney turns his back towards her to climb on. She loves piggyback rides.

 

She doesn’t say anything more about the Carinsur, but she is certain JohnColonel and McKayDoctorRodney are going to allow Nemia to adopt one soon.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yay!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks for reading._
> 
>  
> 
> _Warnings in more detail: Jack introduces corporal punishment (spanking) into Lantis' upbringing. They do discuss it first, and agree upon it, and Lantis has a safeword to stop Jack if she feels scared, or changes her mind._  
>  _Lantis is quite curious, and game to try out lots of those Earth customs she has witnessed in her camera feeds before. She is quite fascinated by the concept of domestic discipline. She does something here which will land her in trouble predictably, and I think at least in part she wanted to test the waters with Jack._
> 
>  
> 
> _Going forward from now, Jack will definitely keep the option of spanking in mind for severe cases of misbehaviour. But Lantis will always have the right to say no, and they will find another way._
> 
>  
> 
> _In real life I'm all for raising children without corporal punishment, and keeping spanking between consenting adults. But Lantis has quite a bit of mental maturity (if not emotional) and knows what she wants._
> 
>  
> 
> _I hope you liked this chapter, any discussions are very welcome. Have a nice weekend! :D_


End file.
